Luna
by redcoverpaint
Summary: Un oneshot por el día de las madres.


**Un oneshot para el día de las madres. Hetalia pertenece a Himayura Hidekaz.**

* * *

**"Si eres mi estrella, seré tu cielo,**

**puedes esconderte en mí y salir en la noche,**

**cuando me coloreé de negro y tú presumas tu luz,  
**

**[...]**

**Pero puedes despegar lejos de mí, **

**y nunca regresar si encuentras otra galaxia, **

**lejos de aquí, ****c****on más espacio para volar,**

**sólo déjame tu polvo de estrellas para recordarte..."**

_**'Boats and birds', **_**Gregory and the Hawk**_**.**_

**Luna.**

Siempre dejaba la ventana abierta.

Cuando era pequeña, solían contarle muchos cuentos sobre la luna. Uno, por ejemplo, narraba como la luna, para evitar casarse con el sol, le pedía como regalo de bodas un vestido a su medida. Pero cada vez que el pobre sol traía un vestido nuevo, la luna era más delgada o más llenita que la última vez que la había visto, y por eso nunca aceptaba la propuesta del astro de la mañana. Ese sol, realmente, le daba un poco de lástima.

También estaba esa rima del gato que tocaba el violín y la vaca que volaba. La barquita que, en sueños, llevaba a los niños a lo alto del cielo, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar las estrellas y rociarse la cara con polvo celeste. O la historia de su tío Francis sobre la nave espacial que llegaba hasta la luna, medio siglo antes que el tal Neil lo hiciera. Y como olvidar la choteada leyenda del dichoso roedor de la luna (que ella estaba segura que era el conejo de pascua en su retiro vacacional) que al parecer era vecino de un hombre que también vivía allí, esto según el gringo de su amigo.

¿Y qué con la historia de que estaba hecha de queso? Esa, en su opinión, era ridícula, porque entonces tendría que estar habitada por ratones verdes, porque eran ratones lunares claro.

Su historia favorita era el cuento del viejo Yao sobre la bella princesa lunar nacida de la caña de un bambú; hermosa y pequeña, igual que Pulgarcita...

Así que, partiendo de todas las cosas e historias que se sabía acerca del gran orbe celeste, tenía formulada una hipótesis: su madre vivía en la luna.

Era lógico, realmente. Mamá era hermosa. Poseía unos ojos negros que alumbraban su rostro moreno como un par de estrellas, complementados con un cabello oscuro y largo, que asemejaba una cascada infinita de seda, que caía por sus hombros y espalda. Y su risa. Su risa era tan cantarina, que oírla lo hacía a uno pensar en luceros tintineantes.

¿Y por qué razón sino la luna había rechazado tan crudamente al sol? Sencillo: estaba muy ocupada enamorándose de su padre. Ponderar sobre las extrañas dotes de seducción de su progenitor (a más raro, despistado, y atolondrado como era) siempre resultaba lo más perturbador y desconcertante sobre su teoría.

Tristemente (y como para darle un giro dramático a la historia), al igual que la bella princesa lunar del cuento, su madre había tenido que partir; a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera quedarse, como le dijera su padre. Por eso, un día se había deslizado en la noche, silenciosa y triste, para subirse en un carro de fuego tirado por dragones blancos. Y entonces, dirigiendo una última mirada melancólica a la ventana, había ordenado al vehículo montar vuelo, llevándola lejos, muy lejos en el cielo estrellado.

Y su hija, desde ese momento, había abierto todas las noches la ventana, con la esperanza que algún día se le permitiera a la princesa visitarla.

Aún cuando los años pasaron, y las flores de la jardinera se marchitaron, el olmo del patio creció, sus juguetes desaparecieron, reemplazados por muebles caros de adulto que el padre insistía en comprar, y su cuerpo floreció y se estiró, la ventana seguía fielmente abierta.

Porque olvidar abrir la ventana sería imperdonable. Insultante, mejor dicho. Y sería igual que cuando se olvida un sueño. Olvidar hasta convertir su recuerdo en no más que polvos de estrellas e ilusiones.

Un dulce suspiro de plata que se pierde con la brisa otoñal, y vuela lejos, muy lejos, y regresa a la luna para convertirse en otro sueño…

* * *

**México OC **

**España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo).**

**Imperio Mexica.**


End file.
